


Draining

by spark_plugx



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: A little angst, Happy Ending, M/M, alfonse attempts to ignore feelings lol, embarrassing siblings, lissa is in here too cuz i love her, sharena smirks a lot cuz she knows whats up, summonings are draining for kiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_plugx/pseuds/spark_plugx
Summary: “Don’t say things like that, Al, it’ll just hurt more when you…” Kiran trailed off, reaching for the handle on his door, opening it with only a little difficulty. He paused a second before walking in, trying to make it to his bed.“When I?” Alfonse questioned, liking the nickname, but not liking where this seemed to be heading.“When you don’t need me anymore."





	

**Author's Note:**

> To me, summonings would be very draining to Kiran. 
> 
> Ahhh so I tried to write something for this pairing and it was a little difficult but hopefully, it came out decently!

Alfonse stood off to the side of the ruins with Sharena, watching as Kiran spoke to Anna about the summonings. He didn’t come to watch Kiran summon heroes often in an effort to keep distance between them, but he had to admit that it was a losing battle, hence why he was here. Kiran wasn’t keen on keeping space between them, especially since he was serving Alfonse and fighting in his war. 

'It’s important for us to communicate and be on the same page with each other.'

Kiran had told him more than once, and Alfonse couldn’t argue with that. They did need to communicate and understand each other, but they didn’t have to be best friends. 

Which he guessed they were but that wasn’t his fault! It was Kiran’s, he was a very pushy guy. 

Well, that’s the excuse he gave Sharena and Anna. 

If he was being honest, he could have put more effort into keeping their relationship more business-like, but he couldn’t help it. Kiran was interesting and enjoyable to be around, even if he was a bit awkward at times, and Alfonse needed a friend like that. 

So here he was, watching Kiran all too closely like he always ended up doing when the male was around. 

“You guys being here makes me nervous, what if I mess up?” Kiran questioned and Anna patted his back, a little too harshly if Kiran’s whince was an indication. 

“All you do is point and shoot,” Sharena told him, perched on a fallen old column, swinging her legs. “We need a good archer, so make sure to summon one!” 

“It’s at random, I don’t think he has much control over who appears,” Alfonse told his sister, crossing his arms.

“I know I know, I just like the face he makes when he’s nervous,” Sharena grinned as the wind blew, forcing Kiran’s hood back. Anna’s hair blew in his face and he stumbled back, trying to stop the hair from getting into his mouth. “He’s so cute, isn’t he?” 

Alfonse rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit to her that she was right. Kiran was cute, even though he was flailing around. Sharena looked over at him and he shook his head at her. 

“You’re such a liar. I know you think he’s cute,” Sharena always had a knack for knowing when Alfonse wasn’t being completely honest. He hated it. “It’s okay to think he’s cute, I bet he thinks you’re cute too!”

“Sharena!” He exclaimed, face as red as Anna’s hair. His sister kept laughing as he noticed Kiran staring at them, cheeks pink. Kiran pulled his hood back on when he realized Alfonse caught him staring and turned his attention back on the relic. 

“Alrighty, here we go!” Anna hurried over to them, getting out of Kiran’s way as he loaded an orb into breidablik. “He’ll summon five heroes, hopefully, one of them is an archer!” 

Alfonse watched as Kiran fired a shot in front of him, the orb creating a bright flash of light before disappearing, leaving a hero in its place. 

“I’m Lissa, and despite what my brother says, I am not delicate! I’m a princess and a member of the Shepherds!” The blonde girl exclaimed, holding a staff tightly in her hand. Kiran reached out, shaking her hand, and greeted her as Anna hurried over to her, leading her off to the side to explain everything in case she was confused. 

Alfonse was always surprised that the heroes summoned seemed to know what was going on and why they were here, but maybe that was the power of the breidablik? 

Four more were summoned, but none were archers. 

“How disappointing, we really need an archer to make our plan work,” Sharena had come up with the battle strategy herself but unfortunately Kiran had sent Virion back home already, leaving them with no archers. Alfonse was a bit disappointed as well, but he knew it was all random and that there wasn’t much Kiran could do. 

“I’m sorry, Sharena,” Kiran apologized as Anna left with the five heroes, taking them back to the castle to get settled in. His hood had fallen back during his third summoning, but he hadn’t bothered to correct it. His hair was going every which way from the wind and Alfonse had to stop himself from trying to fix it. 

Why was he like this? 

“It’s not your fault, Kiran. There’s always next time,” Alfonse told him and Kiran smiled at him, though he seemed a bit tired. Actually, Kiran looked exhausted. He was usually messing with his hair or robe, but his arms hung at his side, shoulders a little hunched. When he noticed Alfonse’s expression, he straightened up a little. 

“There’s no way to try again now?” Sharena asked and Alfonse opened his mouth to tell her no, Kiran seemed tired, but Kiran stopped him. 

“Yeah, of course! I’ve got a few orbs left, so let me try again,” Kiran told her and she smiled at him. “No worries,” he told Alfonse, who was about to protest once more against additional summonings. He walked back to the center of the ruins and prepared breidablik for another round. 

“He’s tired, we shouldn’t let him push himself like this,” Alfonse said as Kiran shot off another round. When the light disappeared, an axe user stood. A pained expression flashed on Kiran’s face but he stepped forward and shook hands with the hero, then directed him towards the siblings. 

Sharena hopped off the pillar and introduced herself and Alfonse, but Alfonse was paying more attention to Kiran. The summoner was definitely exhausted and pushing himself past his limit. 

“I’m going to stop him, he’s not up for it,” Alfonse told Sharena as Kiran shot another round. 

“I was so focused on getting an archer, I didn’t even notice,” she mumbled as an armored hero appeared from the bright light. Alfonse quickly walked to the center of the ruin, smiling briefly at the hero who was walking towards Sharena. 

“Kiran,” Alfonse reached out and touched Kiran’s shoulder, surprised when the male fell against him. Alfonse caught him and kept him upright, panicked when he noticed the male was unconscious. “Kiran, Kiran!” He shook him, trying to get him to wake back up. 

“I’m…kay,” Kiran opened his eyes, looking to be in a daze. He made an attempt to stand on his own, but failed. 

“You are not ‘kay’, you over did it,” Alfonse wrapped an arm around Kiran’s waist as the summoner put an arm around his shoulder. “We need to get you back to the castle.”

“Are you okay?” Sharena ran up to them with the two heroes behind her, all three looking worried. “I’m sorry Kiran, I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

“You didn’t push me, Sharena…this was my fault,” Kiran replied slowly. “Could you carry breidablik for me? My arm hurts a bit.”

“Of course,” she picked up the relic that had fallen to the ground when Kiran collapsed and held it close to her chest. “Do you want more helping walking, or does your other arm hurt too much to put it over my shoulder?”

“I can’t really lift it right now,” Kiran mumbled, looking a little embarrassed that he needed so much help. “I think I’ll be okay, tell me if I’m leaning too much on you, Alfonse.”

“I’m fine, tell me if you need a break,” Alfonse told the summoner and begin to walk slowly, letting Kiran set the pace. Getting down the stairs was the most difficult part, but once they were on the flat ground, Kiran seemed less nervous. 

“I’m sorry that you have to help me like this,” Kiran apologized as Sharena begin talking to the heroes a little ways behind Alfonse and Kiran. “I thought I would be okay enough, but I guess not.” 

“You don’t have to apologize, that’s what we’re here for. We don’t need to face obstacles alone or feel embarrassed to receive help,” Alfonse reminded him, feeling Kiran’s hair brush his cheek. “Does this always happen after a summoning?” 

“Uh, when I first started doing them, yeah,” Kiran admitted, looking at the ground. “I used to need help walking after summing three heroes. Now I don’t need help, even after summoning five, but I’m exhausted and I have to go lay down afterwards. That’s why I disappear after a summoning for a few hours.”

“You’re in bed sleeping it off,” Alfonse felt dumb that he hadn’t figured that out yet. Wielding the breidablik was much like wielding a weapon, it took strength and energy to use it, and who knows how much energy it took to pull five heroes from their respected worlds into this one? “Don’t push yourself like this, you could’ve really hurt yourself.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to disappoint you and Sharena…” Kiran said as the castle came into view. “I like to see you guys happy.”

Alfonse kept walking, letting what Kiran said sink in. He pushed himself past his limits at a chance to make Sharena and him happy? He cared that much?

“We could never be disappointed in you, Kiran. We like to see you happy too, so don’t do this to yourself again. I was really scared,” Alfonse admitted, tightening his arm around Kiran’s waist. 

“I’m always scared when you go off to fight,” Kiran mumbled and Alfonse kept quiet, unsure of what to say. He felt Kiran lean on him more, needing more help with walking as they approached the front of the castle. “I don’t like being away from you…hahaha, guess I failed at the ‘not getting attached’ part of all this. Not surprising.” 

The axe hero held open the door for them and Alfonse knew now was not the best time to carry on the conversation as they entered the castle. 

“Kiran!” Anna exclaimed, hurrying over with Lissa beside her. “Did he push himself?”

“Sorry,” Kiran mumbled, looking up at Anna with an apologetic smile. “I really wanted to get an archer. I’ll be fine…just need a nap.” 

“Next time you do that I’ll make sure to knock you out myself,” Anna put her hands on her hips, angry, but Alfonse knew she was worried. “You can go take a nap, but I’m sending Lissa up in a few hours to check up on you!” 

“Yup! Do you need help getting him upstairs?” Lissa asked, directing this to Alfonse.

“I think he’s got it, he’s stronger than he looks,” Sharena said and Alfonse caught the small smirk on her face. 

“Bed,” Kiran mumbled, starting towards the stairs. Alfonse ignored Sharena and helped him, relieved when they took the two new heroes down the hall and weren’t watching them. 

“I’m not sure what you meant when you said ‘not surprising’ earlier,” Alfonse didn’t know if that was the best way to get the conversation back on track, but he had to try.

“Uh, I failed a lot back home…or at least they told me I did if I didn’t do as well as they wanted me to,” Kiran explained, focusing on the stairs. “So it doesn’t surprise me anymore when I fail. I’ll still try. That’s something I’ll never fail at. Trying. I’m going to be the best summoner that I can be for you…I can’t fail you.”

“You won’t ever fail me, Kiran,” Alfonse helped him up the last stair and led him to the next set, angry at those in Kiran’s homeland who treated him that way. “I shall never fail you. I’ll always be here to support you.” Kiran worked too hard for him to ever be let down again. Alfonse was going to make sure he knew he was appreciated. “You’re important to us.”

“You’re really cute, you know?” Kiran questioned, looking at Alfonse, almost missing a step in the process. “Very distracting. Another part of the ‘not surprising’ part. Of course I would grow attached to someone like you…who wouldn’t?” Kiran groaned and paused on a step, trying to catch his breath while Alfonse tried to calm his nerves and focus on getting Kiran to his room for rest.

Sharena was right? Kiran actually thought he was cute? That he was distracting?

“You’re so serious all the time and cautious but that’s because you’ve got so much on your shoulders…you don’t have to carry that weight alone. I want to help you so you can smile more. You’ve got a great smile,” Kiran continued to ramble, taking on the next step. “You’re brave, rational, and loyal to your friends and kingdom. Don’t…don’t carry that weight alone, okay?”

Alfonse felt like his mind was going into overdrive. No one had ever said things like that to him before, especially someone he cared so deeply about like Kiran. Especially someone like Kiran, who most likely never heard kind words in his entire life, who was never asked if he wanted to play this role, who joined in a war that was not his own. 

“I won’t carry this weight alone if you promise me that you will not carry your weight alone either. You’ve very selfless and caring. I can’t imagine anyone else stepping into this role as gracefully and acceptingly as you did,” Alfonse started slowly, trying to think before he spoke. “You’re honest, even when it is difficult, to tell the truth, and you bring us optimism when we need it most. You’ve done a lot for us and I feel as if we may never be able to repay you.” 

Alfonse held back the part about how cute he was when he sneezed or how Alfonse hated being separated from him in a battle. He never knew if Veronica was lurking about, ready to snatch him up the second they left Kiran defenseless. 

“Repay me? You being in my life is more than enough repayment. I want you in my life forever. Aw man, am I even making sense?” Kiran questioned, looking at Alfonse when they reached the top of the stairs. “You don’t really mean those things, right? You’re just saying them to make me feel better,” Kiran took a shaky step towards his room, legs worn out from the climb up the stairs.

“Of course I mean them. Come on, lean on me some more,” Alfonse helped him gain more stable footing, hoping they would make it to Kiran’s room before he passed out.

“Don’t say things like that, Al, it’ll just hurt more when you…” Kiran trailed off, reaching for the handle on his door, opening it with only a little difficulty. He paused a second before walking in, trying to make it to his bed.

“When I?” Alfonse questioned, liking the nickname, but not liking where this seemed to be heading. 

“When you don’t need me anymore,” Kiran stopped in the middle of the room, eyelids heavy. “Once all this fighting is over, you won’t need any more heroes, and you won’t need…you won’t need me. You’ll send me back to my old miserable life,” Kiran shrugged, looking defeated. “You were…right…with the whole ‘don’t attach’ thing…” 

“No, no I wasn’t,” Alfonse couldn’t listen to Kiran say things like that anymore. “I told myself to stay away from you because you’re such a vibrant person. I knew I didn’t stand a chance, and I knew you would leave me heartbroken in the end when you returned to your world. I never imagined you would want to stay here, with me. I won’t deny you the option of leaving, but I won’t force you to go either.” 

“Alfonse,” Kiran mumbled as he legs gave out and Alfonse barely caught him before he hit the floor. He helped him over to the bed, trying to be gentle. “Wanna stay…I wanna stay,” he stumbled face first onto the bed, pulling Alfonse down with him. Alfonse landed face first as well, but pushed himself up. He pulled Kiran further onto the bed and pulled off his shoes, trying to make him more comfortable. “Al…let me stay,” his eyes were closed and he blindly reached for the prince, latching on when he found his arm. 

“Of course you can stay,” Alfonse made an attempt to pull out of Kiran’s hold, but gave in and laid back on the bed, letting the summoner use his arm as a pillow. 

Good thing he decided against wearing his armor today. 

\--

Alfonse felt Kiran shift beside him and for a slight moment he panicked, scared that Kiran hadn’t meant what he said last night, that he had said it all out of pure exhaustion or that wouldn’t remember any of it. 

Then he heard tapping.

“What?” Kiran mumbled, sitting up in bed, rubbing his face. There was another gentle tap on the door and he slid off the bed and shuffled to the door, legs still shaky. 

“Hey!” Lissa chirped when he opened the door, Kiran yawned and Alfonse released a sigh, realizing why Kiran left the bed. “Are you feeling better?”

“I think I might just…keep sleeping. I can’t feel my legs,” Kiran really wanted to go back to bed. “I’ll be right as rain tomorrow. No worries.” 

“Are you sure?” Lissa questioned, peaking around Kiran to see Alfonse shift on the bed. “Okayyyy, I’ll tell Anna and check on you tomorrow!” She giggled and ran off down the hallway. 

Kiran shut the door and dragged himself back to the bed, collapsing on it. Alfonse held back a smile when he felt Kiran lift his arm up and scoot underneath it before putting his arm back down. Alfonse pulled him closer, smiling as Kiran let out a content sigh. 

“Did you mean it?” Kiran questioned and Alfonse opened his eyes slowly, looking at the male. “What you said earlier?” 

“Of course,” Alfonse mumbled, gently rubbing Kiran’s back, “I want you by my side, always.” Alfonse leaned over and kissed him, feeling Kiran’s smile against his soft lips. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for forever,” Kiran whispered when they pulled away. He leaned in for another kiss as footsteps were heard in the hallway, sounding like someone was running. 

“What’s going on in here?!” Anna and Sharena both burst through the door, startling the couple. Both girls looked out of breath and surprised to see the two boys cuddled up with each other on the bed. 

“Knock!” Alfonse shouted with red cheeks, sitting up to glare at the two. “Why would you ever come bursting into someone’s room like that?” Kiran sat up behind Alfonse, resting his head against the Prince’s back, heading starting to hurt from the sudden loud noises. “Kiran is still not feeling well.”

“He’s well enough to be kissing you,” Sharena smirked, crossing her arms across her chest. “We thought Lissa was playing a prank on us, but you two finally figured out your feelings.” 

Kiran yawned as he wrapped his arms around Alfonse’s waist, keeping his head on his back. “Yeah, we did,” Kiran said, lifting his head to look at Alfonse. Alfonse put one of his hands over Kiran’s, forgetting his sister and Anna were in the room as he turned to smile at the summoner. 

"Oh geez," Sharena said as the two kept looking at each other. 

“We’ll leave you two, then,” Anna smiled fondly at Alfonse and Kiran, and nudged Sharena’s shoulder before leaving the room. Sharena followed, giggling the whole way out, and shut the door behind her. 

“I’m still tired,” Kiran mumbled and Alfonse intertwined their fingers.

“Let’s go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this might have been a little OOC for Alfonse, but I don't get many chances to interact with him to fully grasp how he would behave in different situations so I tried my best


End file.
